Chaos Guardians
by Teionbukigou
Summary: An anime crossover fic featuring several series and reality. I assure you it's better than it sounds. Disclaimer: I own none of the featured anime.
1. Enter the guardians

Well this is my first fic.

* * *

Chaos Guardians

It was a sunny afternoon, and the school day had just ended and a small group of students was walking out of the school gates to a park across the street. When they settled down they began to talk about their plans for the evening.

"So what should we do this evening?" asked a girl. She was tan and short with bright pink hair that came down to just past her shoulders.

"Sorry, Majime," said a taller girl with straight, sandy-blonde hair, "Kajou and I have-"

"Who's the sit-down with, Itaria?" asked a boy with short, brown hair.

Another boy, with short, fiery-red hair yelled, "Never interrupt my sister, Jinkyou!" His eyes were burning with fury.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Jinkyou as he leapt in fright.

Itaria chuckled, then said, "Don't worry about it. The sit-down's with the Sunahama police chief."

"Why is it with him?" asked a boy with short, deep-green hair.

"Yeah, Matsu's right, why would you have a sit-down with the chief of police?" asked a girl with dark skin and black hair with yellow streaks.

"We still have some things to work out with him, Hibana." said Itaria.

"Oh, well have fun with that." said Majime, "Matsu-anki what about you and Hibana?"

Matsu and Hibana glanced at each other and said, "We're having dinner with Onee-sama, Jinkyou, and Kingin at five."

At this Majime moaned then asked, "Why, why is everybody busy."

"You're welcome to join us, if you'd like." said Jinkyou.

"Really!" said a starry-eyed Majime

"Really." replied Jinkyou

"You're the coolest!" squealed Majime as she hugged Jinkyou.

"Hey! What's up?" said a voice from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see who was talking. They saw a girl with crystal-blue eyes and brown hair with icy-blue streaks in it. She was wearing a school uniform like the rest of the students.

"Not much, Yuki, we're going to go for dinner later, want to come." said Majime

"Sorry, I have a bunch of homework; but I hope to see you all later." replied Yuki. With that she walked away towards the building her dorm was in.

Itaria looked at her watch and shouted, "Shit, It's almost 4:30!" she turned towards the rest of the group and said, "Sorry, but we have to hurry. The sit-down's in half an hour." With that Itaria and Kajou ran towards the subway.

"Frick!" exclaimed Hibana. She then turned towards Matsu and said, " Matsu, our reservations are for five."

Matsu leapt up in shock then said, "We had better go get ready, the restaurant is a bit dressy." With that they all ran towards their dorms.

00

Meanwhile, in another dimension, on a road between Sunagakure and Konoha.

"Gaara, I still don't know why you came with me to visit Konoha." said a girl with blond hair in four, messy pony-tails.

"I just have this feeling, Temari." said a boy with semi-messy, red hair that was cut short. This was Gaara, and he was not entirely telling the truth. This was because of a conversation he had earlier with the Shukaku.

FLASHBACK

"Listen up, Gaara, you need to go with your sister to Konoha tomorrow; and you have to sleep tomorrow night." said a demonic, badger-like being that seemed to be made of sand.

"No, she's one of my precious ones. If I go to sleep, then you might harm her!" retorted Gaara.

The Shukaku sighed then calmly said, "Any other night I would, but that night I am sworn to protect her. You shall meet who gave me the duty in your dream."

Gaara gave the Shukaku a scrutinizing gaze, but eventually felt the Shukaku was telling the truth. As Gaara turned to leave the Shukaku said, "A word of advice, don't irritate the girl who will appear in your dream. She is pacifistic but she can out-punch Tsunade, without using chakra."

END FLASHBACK

After several hours of traveling Gaara and Temari came to what would be their camp ground.

"Alright, we should stop here for tonight," said Temari as she unrolled her sleeping bag, "I'll see you in the morning." After she said that she fell asleep.

"Good night." said Gaara as he, for the first time, truly fell asleep.

00

Later that evening with Matsu and his friends.

"Oh, I think I ate too much." said a girl with long, silver hair in a medium-high ponytail with saphire streaks.

"Don't eat so much cake then, Tsuki." stated another girl with wavy, silver-colored hair that went down to the middle of her back.

"I can't help it, Kingin." moaned Tsuki, then her tone and gaze hardened as she said, "You, Matsu, and Hibana should know that!"

"True, but you need to control your appetite." responded Matsu.

"So, I don't see you showing restraint at the table?!" retorted an angry Tsuki.

" Matsu's right, you need to watch what you eat." added Hibana.

"Let's just drop it, okay. We need to get to our dorms and go to bed; we do, after all, have a major test tomorrow." interjected Majime.

"You're right." laughed Kingin, Tsuki, Matsu, and Hibana.

"We should get some sleep." added Tsuki.

With that the large group split into several smaller groups. When everyone entered their dorms they went straight to bed.

Gaara/Temari/Hibana/Yuki/Matsu/Jinkyou/Itaria's Dream

It was a dark room with only a door and an opening high on the ceiling. Then a bright ball of orange light began to float gracefully through the opening towards the ground. As it drew close it took the form of a young, human-like echidna girl with peach-colored hair and a tribal looking skirt and a white top.

"Hello, my name is Tikal. I have called you here because you were destined to help protect all the worlds. Through that door is my world and your destiny." said the girl. As she finished the door swung open and a blinding light shone.

End Dream

Matsu slowly opened his eyes to see several of his friends and two other people laying there.

"Where, where am I?" whispered Matsu as he began to sit up. As he sat up he saw that the marron-haired boy was injured and decided that he should help him. As he approached, he spotted some herbs that would help disinfect the wound and ease the pain as well as a pair of rocks to grind them up. After he gathered them up he began to tend the boys wounds. As he was tending the wounds the boy awoke and said, "Who are you?"

"My name's Matsu. What's yours?" Matsu cheerfully replied.

"Gaara." he replied.

When Matsu finished he said, "There you go, Gaara, I hope that feels better." As Matsu looked into Gaara's eyes he could see an odd mixture of sadness, pain, hate, and joy. "Why don't you tell me about your self?" he cheerfully asked.

"You'd be better of not knowing me, I am hated where I come from." said Gaara in an attempt to distance himself.

"That can't be true, do many of the people there know you?" he asked.

"Yes, they view me as both a leader and a monster." said Gaara.

"What!?" shouted Matsu in confusion, "Why is that?"

Gaara hesitated to respond and thought to himself, "Should I tell him?" However something about Matsu made Gaara feel he could trust him, which rarely happened.

"I have this demon sealed inside of me called Ichibi No Shukaku, it was my father sealed him." said Gaara.

"That's awful," said Matsu shocked, "they should have seen past that, instead of treating you like a monster. After all, your you, not that demon."

"We feel the same way." said a pair of voices from behind.

Matsu and Gaara turned towards the sound and saw Temari and Hibana standing behind the two of them.

"Hello Hibana," Matsu said cheerfully, "this is Gaara."

"Hello Hibana, Temari." said Gaara.

"Where the hell are we?!" came Itaria's voice from behind.

"You all are at Altar Emerald," said Tikal from the top of multiple steps that lead up to a gigantic green emerald that was surrounded by seven smaller emeralds, "and as soon as the other two awaken I shall tell you all why I summoned you here." As she said this she gestured towards Jinkyou and Yuki.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this, pleasw review.


	2. Transformations start

**Chaos Guardians**

"Where the hell are we?!" came Itaria's voice from behind.

"You all are at Altar Emerald," said Tikal from the top of multiple steps that lead up to a gigantic green emerald that was surrounded by seven smaller emeralds, "and as soon as the other two awaken I shall tell you all why I summoned you here." As she said this she gestured towards Jinkyou and Yuki.

As Tikal mentioned this the two of them stirred.

"Oh, my head," Jinkyou moaned, "I feel like I have Onee-sama's description of a hangover."

"Ugh, me too." said Yuki as she sat up.

"Well, Tikal, looks like we'll find out sooner than you thought." said a figure that seemed to be like a living puddle with bright-green eyes.

"Please, Chaos, be polite." replied Tikal. She then turned to the group at the bottom of the stairs and said, "Please, come up and take a seat; I will explain everything."

After they were all at the top of the stairs Tikal cleared her throat and said, "You all were summoned here because you were destined from birth to protect these gems you see before you." As she said this she gestured towards the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald.

"How?" Matsu asked in confusion.

"You all have a gift I will give you," she said then she turned towards Gaara and said, "I should give you yours first. Please, place your hand upon the large emerald." As he did so he began to glow a sandy yellow and an oval-shaped orb separated from him and as the light began to fade away there was an egg next to Gaara. However as quickly as the light faded, the egg began to hatch and from it came what appeared to be a miniature Shukakku with little, sandy wings and a yellow ball atop his head.

"Hello, Gaara, I'm now your chao advisor." said the chao in a familiar voice.

When Gaara heard this he was shocked. He turned to Tikal and asked, "How, how could this happen, and what is a chao advisor?"

"The Master Emerald, the gem you had just touched, has separated the Shukaku from you, but his seal still remains. Oh, and a chao advisor gives you your henshin item, a wand for most of you, and your weapon." said Tikal.

After she finished her explanation an egg appeared next to each of the other people there, hatching soon after. One by one they began to fly towards the person they were next to

"Hello, Matsu! I'm Flora, and I'm your chao advisor!" said a light-green chao with an emerald-colored ball atop her head and matching wings.

"And I'm yours, Temari. The name's Aero." said a sky-blue chao with cloud-like wings and a matching ball atop his head.

"Hiya, Yuki! I'm your chao advisor, I'm Frost." said an icy-blue chao with crystal like wings and a matching ball atop his head.

"Yo, Itaria. Da name's Norm. I'm here ta advise ya and such." said a white chao with pink wings and a matching ball atop his head.

"Hello, Jinkyou. I am Kinesis, your chao advisor." said a violet chao with lilac wings and a matching ball atop her head.

"Hello, Hibana. I'm Sparky, your chao advisor. And we're going to have so much fun togeather!" said a bright-yellow chao with electric-looking wings and a matching ball atop his head.

With the introductions over, Tikal began to explain about the emerald and their powers. When she finished talking a maniacal laugh came from behind. It belonged to a being made of pure shadow with deep-red eyes. "Telling the kiddies about their fates, eh, you forgot to tell them of their defeat at my hands."

"Pandemonium!" gasped Tikal. She then turned towards the group and said, "Please, Matsu, Gaara, transform now!" urged Tikal.

"How do we do that?" asked Matsu.

"Aw, you don't know how to transform? Then let me be the first to say," a devious grin crept across his face, "Good by." With this he fired a dark blast towards the group.

"Space emerald power Speed-up!" came Tikal's voice. It was followed by a flash of light, when the light died down There stood a strange, orange, and aqua alien-like creature wearing a white, skin-tight shirt with a silvery sailor collar with matching skirt and piping for sleeves. She had a gold headband, much like Tikal's, with a deep-violet, star-shaped stone in the center. Her gloves reached the wrist and had piping at the end that was the same color as her sleeves. Her air skates were silvery with deep-violet trim.

"Herald of the stars and planets, I am Space the Deoxys. In the name of the seven emeralds I will abandon pacifism!" shouted the creature. She then turned towards Flora, Frost, and the Shukakku and said, "Tell them their transformation phrases and give them their transformation items."

With that the three chao produced transformation items and gave them to Matsu, Yuki, and Gaara. After that they told them their transformation phrases. Each of them were skeptical glances, but decided to say them anyway.

"Plant Emerald Power Speed-up!" shouted Matsu as he held up what looked like a green compact-shaped item with an emerald leaf within a light-green orb in the center. A bright, green light flashed, but suddenly died down to reveal a tall, green hedgehog-like being standing where Matsu was. He wore a white muscle shirt with green sleeves and dark green cargo shorts with a mint-green, fabric belt. His green, fingerless gloves were just able to cover his hands. His headband was similar to Tikal's in design and had a green, leaf-shaped stone in place of her square, lilac one. His air skates were green with soft yellow trim. There was a red, hibiscus-like flower on each of his temples.

"Matsu, in this form you are Plant the Shaymin. You have a wide variety of plant-based attacks." commented Flora.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but," grumbled Gaara he then shouted, "Ground Emerald Power-up!" He held up a tan compact-shaped device with a soft-yellow spiral within a sandy-yellow, glass orb in its center. A bright, tan light flashed, but soon died down to reveal a yellow, echidna-like creature with brown, armor-like plates in a dreadlock-like fashion. He was wearing a white muscle shirt with dark brown sleeves and tan cargo shorts with a sandy-yellow, fabric belt. His gloves were sandy-yellow and fingerless and just covered his hands. Around his forehead was a gold headband that resembled Matsu's with a tan diamond replacing the green leaf. On his feet was a pair of tan trainers with sandy-yellow accents.

"Gaara, in this form you are known as Ground the Sandslash. All of your abilities are earth-based." said Shukakku.

"Ice Emerald Power Speed-up!" yelled Yuki as she held a white compact with a pearl snowflake within a crystal-blue, glass sphere in its center. Much like the other two a bright flash of colored light enveloped the area then quickly died down, in this case it was light blue. Where she stood was a blue, fox-like creature wearing a white, skin tight shirt with a crystal-blue sailor collar and matching piping for sleeves. Her skirt and gloves were white as snow. Her air skates were white with cyan accents. Around her forehead was a headband, like the others, with a pearl snowflake in the center.

"Yuki, or should I say Ice the Glaceon, all your abilities are ice based." said Frost.

"There's no way you all could take me. Just give up now!" declared Pandemonium.

Space's eyes widened, 'he's right,' she thought, 'I need to hide the Chaos Emeralds.' With that she shouted, "Space portals open!" with that several portals opened up. "Everyone, throw one of the Chaos Emeralds into a portal!" she instructed. With that everyone went for an emerald and threw each one into a different portal. When that was done she closed all of the portals.

"Damn. I'll be back guardians, but here's a parting gift; until then, good bye." said Pandemonium. As he said this a demonic, teddy bear-like monster appeared. With that, Pandemonium melted into the shadows.

The monster lunged for Plant who began to panic instantly. As he was screaming and running away from the bear, one of his attacks came to him. "Leaf Tempest!" he shouted. A flurry of sharp, kunai-like leaves flew at the monster. The creature howled in pain as the leaves sliced its skin.

'Matsu needs help,' Ice thought, 'I have to help.' That was when one of her attacks came to her. "Freezing Crush!" she screamed. A ball of Ice and snow came crashing down on the monster. It poked its head up out of the pile and weakly shook of the snow. It was obvious than it would be unable to survive many more hits.

'I should help them,' thought Ground, 'but how.' That's when the first of many attacks came to him. "Sand Oblivion." he said. A storm of sandy spikes pierced the monster then expanded inside of it. The monster was clearly unable of surviving another attack.

"All together now!" shouted Space.

"Leaf Tempest!"

"Freezing Crush!"

"Sand Oblivion."

All the attacks collided at once upon the monster destroying it instantly. As the dust cleared all that remained of the monster were a teddy bear and a black, seed-like crystal that was in many pieces.

"What was that all about?" asked Itaria.

"I'll explain it to all of you later." said Tikal. She then turned to the three in guardian form and said, "Focus on detransforming, and you shall return to normal."

After Tikal finished explaining about the transformations and Pandemonium every one chattered among themselves.

"What do we do now? I mean now that we have scattered all the Emeralds to who knows where." said Jinkyou.

"Easy," replied Tikal, "We go to Konoha."

Temari and Gaara were surprised with her response, but the rest were confused.


	3. Konoha Insanity part 1

* * *

Here is my third chapter, enjoy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Sailor Moon. The OC's are mine though

"What do we do now? I mean now that we have scattered all the Emeralds to who knows where." said Jinkyou.

"Easy," replied Tikal, "We go to Konoha."

Temari and Gaara were surprised with her response, but the rest were confused.

"It's a village from where we come from." explained Temari.

"Oh." said everyone else, save Tikal and Chaos.

Tikal then spoke up, "We'll be leaving soon, but first I have to talk to someone." She then walked over to a more secluded part of Altar Emerald and pulled out a watch-like device with three different buttons. First was a pink button with an ankh on it. Second was a black button with the Greek symbol omega on it. Finally was an olive button with a picture of a clock on it. She pressed the olive one and thought to herself, 'Please, Setsuna, pick up.'

0+0Meanwhile in Jubaan0+0

A young woman with dark green hair and tan skin was working on a computer when she heard a beeping noise. She initially reached for a compact with the planetary symbol for Pluto on it but saw that it wasn't what was beeping. She then reached for a watch like device that was similar to Tikal's with a purple button with a star shape instead of an olive one.

"Hello." she said.

"Setsuna, it's Tikal." came a voice from the watch.

"Tikal?! Why are you calling?" asked Setsuna, confused as to why she received a call from her old friend.

"Pandemonium's back! We need to meet up in Konoha!" replied Tikal.

"Ok, I'll see you there then. I might be bringing someone with me." replied Setsuna.

0+0Back at Altar Emerald0+0

"Alright, I'll see you there then bye." said Tikal as she hung up. She then began to walk up to the group and said, "Let's go." She then opened a portal and everyone stepped through it, unsure of what would happen.

The group began to plummet to the ground below, but were scattered in groups of two. Everyone except Tikal, Chaos, Temari and Gaara landed face-first on the ground. As they got up they began to notice that most of them were no longer wearing their pajamas, but rather more ninja-like outfits.

Matsu wore a long-sleeved, emerald fishnet top with a short sleeved, mossy-green top over that. His shorts were olive green and he had a shuriken holster on his left thigh. Around his wrists were sea-green wristbands that had a ribbon that was five feet in length coming from each of them.

Next to him was Yuki who was wearing a short-sleeved mesh top that sparkled in the sunlight and had a crystal blue sleeveless shirt over it. She also wore a white miniskirt with a slightly shorter skirt made of the same mesh as her top and she had a shuriken holster on her right thigh.

"Where… are we?" asked Matsu as he slowly got up.

"I don't know." responded Yuki.

"I could answer that, but you trespassers will need to come with me." said a ninja wearing an olive vest over a navy-blue, long-sleeved shirt and matching pants, fingerless gloves, and ninja mask. He also wore a headband that had a metal plate with a leaf design upon it that was covering his left eye. His hair was along, messy silver.

The ninja held a kunai in his hand and menacingly began to advance towards the two of them. Matsu and Yuki began to slowly back away at the same pace he was advancing. As he began to pick up the pace the two of them began to turn and run. The ninja pursued the two friends and they eventually ended up at a dead end.

Matsu turned around and pleaded, "Please, leave us be. I don't want to hurt you!"

"Nor do I!" added Yuki.

"Sorry, but I'm supposed to bring you with me or eliminate you." replied the ninja.

"I guess we have no other choice…" whispered Matsu to Yuki. He then turned his attention to the ninja and shouted, "Bring it then!" With that he and Yuki went into combative stances.

0+0Meanwhile with Jinkyou and Gaara0+0

"Where are we…" mumbled Jinkyou as he sat up. He was dressed in a white fishnet top with a golden, sleeveless top over it. He wore deep violet shorts with a shuriken holster on his right thigh.

"Konoha." responded Gaara, "and I suggest we visit the Hokage." With that he helped Jinkyou to his feet.

As they were about to go to the Hokage Tower they heard a voice that said, "Hello Gaara, I did not know that you would be visiting Konoha." Gaara and Jinkyou turned around to see a boy that was roughly their age with jet-black hair in a soup-bowl haircut and fairly bushy eyebrows. He was dressed in a green, one-piece jumpsuit with an olive vest that was slightly shorter than that of the ninja that Matsu and Yuki encountered.

"Hello Lee, this is my friend." began Gaara.

"Hikari Jinkyou." Jinkyou finished as he and Lee shook hands. Before they could continue their conversation they heard an explosion and people screaming.

"That is not good!" stated Lee.

"We should investigate." added Jinkyou. Gaara merely nodded and the three rushed to the explosion.

0+0Back with Matsu and Yuki0+0

The ninja charged at Matsu and began to swipe with his kunai; however Matsu managed to dodge each blow and countered each with an open-palmed jab. When the ninja paused in his onslaught of slashes Matsu preformed what appeared to be a cross between a cartwheel and a back flip. When Matsu landed he saw his opponent was exhausted. Matsu opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of an explosion accompanied by several screams of terror. Matsu turned to the ninja and said, "We should set aside our differences for now and investigate."

The ninja studied Matsu with utter scrutiny and finally said, "Agreed, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and you two are?"

"Hikari Matsu." stated Matsu.

"Shimo Yuki." said Yuki. With that they ran towards the explosion.

* * *

Please review, authors like me thrive on scalding critiques as much as flattery!


	4. Konoha Insanity part 2

Time to discuss reviews...

GammaTron: Really? Thanks!

* * *

The group began to plummet to the ground below, but were scattered in groups of two

The group began to plummet to the ground below, but were scattered in groups of two. Everyone except Tikal, Chaos, Temari and Gaara landed face-first on the ground. As they got up they began to notice that most of them were no longer wearing their pajamas, but rather more ninja-like outfits.

0+0With Hibana and Itaria0+0

Hibana wore a short sleeved, topaz-colored fishnet top with a sleeveless, golden top over that. Her shorts were black and she had a yellow shuriken holster on her right thigh. She also had bright yellow ribbons in her hair.

Next to her was Itaria who was wearing a short-sleeved pink mesh top that sparkled in the sunlight and had a white sleeveless shirt over it. She also wore a white miniskirt with a slightly shorter skirt made of the same mesh as her top and she had a pink shuriken holster on her right thigh.

"Ugh. Where in the world are we now?" asked Itaria as she stood up.

Hibana stood up and looked at their surroundings then calmly stated, "I think this may be a different dimension."

"Are you kidding me?!" replied Itaria.

"I'm afraid she's right." said a woman's voice. Both of the girls turned to see a woman with deep green hair wearing an olive-green variation of Itaria's outfit with an olive vest and a black headband with a metal plate that had a leaf etched onto it. She was accompanied by a young woman who appeared to be nineteen with hair that was golden yellow near the skull and became ruby red towards the upper back, which is where it was cut to, tied into a high ponytail with an orange bow. She was dressed in a golden tank top with matching shorts and a ruby red shuriken holster on her right thigh.

"Who are you two, and where are we?" asked Hibana.

"My name is Meiyoh Setsuna, and this is my friend Uchuu Ginga, and this is the Ninja village of Konoha." replied Setsuna.

"Hello." said Ginga.

"My name is Raiden Hibana, it is truly an honor and a blessing to meet someone who knows where we are." said Hibana.

"And my name is Ijou Itaria." said Itaria.

"I think we all should go to," began Setsuna but she was cut of by the sound of a large explosion.

"Investigate that explosion?" asked Ginga. The other three nodded in agreement. They then began to race towards its source.

0+0With Temari and the Chao advisors0+0

As Temari feel she pulled out a giant fan and began to glide to the ground when she was close she jumped off and folded her fan. All around her were the chao advisors. After she helped each of them out, she saw an explosion a few kilometers off.

"That can't be good." said Temari to herself. She then hurried towards the explosion. She then thought, "What If it's Pandemonium?" She the turned to Aero and said, "I think it's time for me to transform, I doubt jutsu will cut it."

Aero nodded and produced a sky blue wand topped with a white feather within a clear glass orb. He then handed it to her and told her transformation phrase to her.

Temari nodded and yelled, "Wind Chaos Power, Speed-Up!" A bright flash of sky blue light enveloped her. When it died down there was a pale blue, humanoid wolf with purple hair in four messy ponytails. She was wearing a white, skin tight shirt with a sky blue sailor collar with a matching skirt and piping for sleeves and her gloves had turquoise piping. Her air skates were sky blue with turquoise accents. Around her forehead was a headband with a white, feather-shaped stone in the center.

"In this form you are Wind the Suicune, and you control…" said Aero.

"Lemme guess, wind." said Wind.

Aero merely nodded as they continued on.

0+0With Tikal and Chaos0+0

Tikal and Chaos were plummeting to the ground but managed to flip so they would land on their feet.

"We should use transformation jutsus." said Tikal as she made several hand signs. A puff of smoke appeared and enveloped her, as it dispersed it revealed a young woman that seemed to be seventeen with violet eyes and peach-colored hair. She wore a white tank top with an olive vest over it and a skirt with an Aztec print on it. On her right thigh was a silver-colored shuriken holster. She wore a deep violet headband with a metal plate that had a leaf etched on it.

"I agree." added Chaos as he preformed the same hand signs. A cloud of smoke appeared and enveloped him, as it dispersed it revealed a young man who appeared to be twenty with aqua-colored hair in twin low pony tails and one medium-high ponytail and bright green eyes. He wore a skin-tight, black t-shirt with an olive vest over it and gray shorts. He wore a black headband with a metal plate that had a leaf etched onto it.

"Now, we need to find Tsunade-chan. so we should," began Tikal.

"Try the tavern?" recommended Chaos.

"Or right behind you." playfully said a voice from behind them.

Tikal turned around to see a young woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties who wore navy-blue Capri pants and a white tank top with a green shirt that had the kanji character for gamble in a red circle on the back.

"So, what brings you two lovebirds to Konoha?" asked the woman.

"Tsunade-chan, you know that Chaos and I are just friends!" hollered a blushing Tikal, "Anyways, Pandemonium is back. I have already found some of the guardians, but only three have awakened, and Setsuna-chan should be in Konoha somewhere." she added after she calmed down.

"But at least they all have their Chao Advisors." added Chaos.

"That's good." said Tsunade.

"Well, well, if it isn't the original four, or three of you that is." hissed a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a human-like Pandemonium with black hair in the same style as Chaos wearing a black kimono and a crimson hakama.

"Tell me what you are doing here!" demanded Tsunade as she readied a light pink compact that had a deep-pink, ornate heart surrounding an equally deep-pink ankh.

"Oh nothing. I'm just searching for the green emerald, and I wanted to introduce my puppet; you all probably know him, especially you, Tsunade." He then motioned towards the shadows from which a pale figure with long, black hair and amber, serpent-like eyes.

"So, Orochimaru was your puppet all this time." said Tsunade.

"Yes, even when he betrayed Konoha he was under my control." responded Pandemonium. He then turned to Orochimaru and said, "Attack them." With that he vanished.

Orochimaru immediately bit his thumb and then preformed several hand seals then shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" After he finished an explosion occurred and produced a giant snake.

"Now, Manda, why don't we have some fun;" Orochimaru then pulled a small black gem from his sleeve then said, "and here is a little bit of pandemonium-sama's power." The gem began to fuse with the ninja and snake. When it was done their eyes were as black as shadows.

0+0With Gaara Jinkyou and Lee0+0

Gaara stopped and thought, "What if it's Pandemonium?" He then turned to Lee and asked, "Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Yes, I will carry it to my grave." replied Lee.

Gaara then pulled his transformation device and shouted, "Ground Emerald Power-up!"

When Lee saw Gaara in his Guardian form he was left speechless. After Gaara briefly explained what just happened they continued to the site of the explosion.

As they were running Jinkyou's eyes began to glow lavender as he thought, "Matsu, you and Yuki should transform."

0+0With Matsu Yuki and Kakashi0+0

Matsu and Yuki were running with Kakashi just behind them when Matsu stopped. His eyes were glowing sea green and he heard Jinkyou's voice say, "Matsu, you and Yuki should transform."

"Alright, will do." responded Matsu in thought and, accidentally, speech.

Kakashi stared at Matsu in confusion unsure of what happened. Matsu noticed Kakashi's stare and said, "My twin brother and I share an ESP link with each other." he paused then continued, "Yuki-chan and I need you to keep what is about to happen a secret."

Kakashi nodded and said, "Very well."

Matsu took out his transformation device and yelled, "Plant Emerald Power, Speed-up!"

Yuki then took out hers and yelled, "Ice Emerald Power, Speed-up!"

Kakashi simply stared and said, "Well, that's new."

They then continued on their way towards the explosion.

0+0With Itaria Hibana Setsuna and Ginga0+0

The quartet was running towards the explosion when Setsuna and Ginga stopped. Ginga then turned towards Setsuna and said, "It could be a monster."

Setsuna nodded and turned towards Itaria and Hibana and said, "Don't freak out with what is about to happen."

The two nodded and said, "We won't."

"Time Chaos Power, Fly-up!" shouted Setsuna, she was enveloped in an olive light. When it died down there was a green colored fairy with blue tipped antennae and large, fly-like wings. She was wearing a white, skin tight shirt with an olive green sailor collar with a matching skirt. Her sleeves were made of grey piping and her gloves were a brilliant white. Her tennis shoes were olive green with a black stripe. Around her forehead was a headband with an olive, alarm-clock-shaped stone in the center.

"Galaxia Cosmos Power, Make-up!" shouted Ginga. She was enveloped in a golden light; when it subsided she was dressed in a shirt that more resembled golden body armor with a golden sailor collar and a skirt made up of several golden plates. She wore a choker that looked like a gold flower with gold pieces going around her neck and a matching belt. She wore high-heeled boots that were made of what seemed to be golden plates that went up to her knees. Draped across her shoulders was a golden cape.

"Oh, and breathe a word of this to anyone and you will regret it. By the way, in this form call me Sailor Galaxia." warned Sailor Galaxia.

"Honey, I am the first Mafia Godmother. I have more secrets under my belt that you have hairs on your head." replied Itaria.

The group then continued to head towards the explosion when they joined with Temari and the advisors.

"Ya ready Itaria?" asked Norm.

Itaria nodded and then Norm produced a pink wand topped with a white heart within a pink glass orb and told her the phrase.

"Light Chaos Power Speed Up!" said Itaria as a bright light enveloped Itaria. When it died down there was a humanoid cat with light purple fur. She wore a white, skin-tight shirt with a gold sailor collar and matching piping for sleeves, her skirt and gloves were a bright white. Around her head was a headband with a pink heart shaped stone in the center. She wore pink air skates with white and gold accents.

"I'm ready Sparky." added Hibana with a playful wink.

Sparky merely nodded as he produced her transformation device.

"Thunder Emerald Power Fly Up!" yelled Hibana as she held up a yellow compact-shaped item with a bright blue lightning bolt within a bright-yellow orb in the center. A bright blue light enveloped her. When it died down there was a humanoid squirrel with pale cobalt fur and two tails. Down her back was a slightly deeper blue stripe running down her back and onto her tails. She wore a white, skin-tight shirt with a bright yellow sailor collar and matching piping for sleeves, the piping on her white, wrist-length gloves and her skirt was a bright, electric-blue. Around her head was a headband with a bright yellow lightning bolt shaped stone in the center. To complete the outfit she wore black shoes with an electric blue stripe going across them.

As the group continued they eventually met up with the others and arrived at the site of the explosion. Kakashi, Lee, Gaara, Temari, and Setsuna froze when they saw the attacker. Setsuna then turned towards the three already there and said, "You should transform."

Tikal was the first to do so as she called out, "Space Emerald Power, Speed-Up!"

Shortly after that Chaos shouted, "Destruction Emerald, Power-Up!" He was enveloped in a black light. When it died down he looked like a wolf with a slightly more feline face with a scythe-like growth from it. He wore a white muscle shirt with black sleeves, his fingerless gloves and cargo shorts were as dark as a moonless night. Around his waist was a silvery-grey, fabric belt. He wore a headband that had a stone as black as obsidian and shaped like the Greek letter omega. He wore black trainers with white accents.

Less than a second later Tsunade yelled, "Life Emerald, Power-Up!" A pink light surrounded her, when it died down there was a pink, humanoid creature with pink fur. She wore a white, skin-tight shirt with a bright pink sailor collar and matching piping for sleeves. Her skirt and the piping on the end of her wrist-length gloves were a softer shade of magenta. Around her head was a headband with a magenta, medical cross-shaped stone. Her trainers were hot pink with light-magenta accents.

"Herald of the forest, I am Plant the Shaymin." said Matsu, the lines coming to him almost immediately.

"Herald of the desert, I am Earth the Sandslash. said Gaara under the same conditions as Matsu.

"Herald of the snow, I am Ice the Glaceon." said Yuki the same phenomenon happening to her.

"Heralds of the storm, we are," said Hibana and Temari. "Thunder the Pachirisu," said Hibana. "Wind the Suicune." said Temari.

"Herald of the day, I am Light the Delcatty." said Itaria.

"Together we are destined to protect the seven emeralds from evil. We are the Chaos Guardians!" they all said together.

Ginga then stepped forward and said, "I am the legendary senshi, Sailor Galaxia. In the name of the Galaxies, I will obliderate you!" her eyes then hardened into a glare as she yelled, "Galaxia Magnum!" A flurry of golden lightning bolts flew at Orochimaru causing him to shriek in pain.

"You really think you can beat us?!" laughed Orochimaru. He then fired off a blast of energy at the Guardians and Ginga. He continued to fire while they barely managed to dodge them. Orochimaru eventually successfully struck some of them. When all of them were too injured to fight, Kinesis gave Jinkyou a violet wand topped with a lavender ball encasing a golden cross and told him his transformation phrase.

Jinkyou nodded and said, "Spirit Chaos Power, Fly-Up!" He was then enveloped n a bright lavender light. When it did down there stood a pink, humanoid cat wearing a white, muscle shirt with deep-violet sleeves, his cargo shorts were a slightly lighter hue. His fabric belt and fingerless gloves appeared to be as gold as the sunrise. Around his head was a golden headband with the outline of a cross on it. His shoes were violet with a gold stripe across the shoes.

"In this form you are Spirit the Mew, and you are of the three guardians with the ability to heal others, but I fear none of you will survive this battle if you remain unarmed…" said Kinesis. She then glanced at the other advisors who gave a knowing nod. They each began to spin and produced a different item.

Gaara received a glaive with a deep brown pole that could direct his sand. Yuki received a hoop that seemed to be made of an unmeltable ice. Itaria received a bell that was gold with a white handle that looped around in the shape of a heart with a golden jingle bell inside the loop and pink, heart-shaped accents where the handle and bells met. Hibana was given a steel staff that she could use to conduct electricity. Temari received two fans that looked like smaller versions of her fan. Jinkyou received a giant, purple and gold mallet. Last, but not least, was Matsu's item a green rod with blooming sakura blossoms trailing from where a giant, leaf-shaped emerald was pearched.

Jinkyou streached out his hand towards his allies and said, "Spirit Rejuvination." No sooner had he said those words than all of his allies became healed of their injuries.

"Well, well. I guess you still have some fight left in you… Too bad I have to beat it out of you." sneered Orochimaru; this time, however, the guardians were more successful at dodging.

The three guardians were preparing to attack when Setsuna cried out, "Please, no! I love him, he wasn't always evil." Ginga was shocked by this sudden outburst.

Itaria and Matsu had an attack name come to them as they crossed their items and said, "Sakura Chime." A chorus of chimes and a flurry of sakura petals went flying at Orochimaru, however they caused what looked like a miniature Pandemonium to come flying out of Orochimaru which, in turn, caused him to pass out as his giant snake disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade, Tikal, Chaos, and Setsuna immediately suspected possession when they saw this amd rushed Orochimaru to the Hokage tower with the rest of the group close behind.

* * *

Next time on Chaos Guardians: Matsu is overwhelmed by all the events and runs off only to find himself lost in a dangerous forest.What will happen when he has to fight for his life against all the creatures that attack him and what will he find?

Find out in the next chapter of Chaos Guardians: Crybaby Matsu's Breakdown.

Reviews people, I **_NEED_** reviews!!


	5. Crybaby Matsu's Breakdown

Chapter five: Crybaby Matsu's Breakdown!

The group arrived at a somewhat tall, red tower with the Japanese kanji for fire written on a sign on the front

The group arrived at a somewhat tall, red tower with the Japanese kanji for fire written on a sign on the front. When they entered they left Orochimaru in a room where he could rest, though he was still unconscious, after that they entered an office where Tsunade took a seat behind the desk. She then said, "First of all, Kakashi, Lee, what has happened and we are about to discuss is above an S-class secret. Understood?"

Both Kakashi and Lee nodded in understanding. However they didn't realize how complicated things would be.

"Okay. A little information about what just happened. It would appear that Orochimaru, the man you just faced, had been possessed by Pandemonium. But the problem is that we don't know exactly how long it has been, all we know is that it was sometime before his betrayal and- probably- his experiments." said Tsunade. She paused- thinking- then she continued, "Things might get more dangerous from here on."

Matsu stood there, absorbing everything that happened. He was shocked and overwhelmed by all of it. His eyes began to tear up as he said, "No. I don't want to deal with this at all;" his hands balled into fists, "I just want to be as normal as I can be. I don't want to deal with having to protect those emeralds or fight possessed people or monsters. I can't deal with it!" He turned and ran out of the office, tears racing down his face.

Kakashi and Lee were about to follow him when Tsunade said, "Let him be." She smirked then said, "I was the same way, at first that is?"

Matsu ran out of the tower and through the streets of Konoha. He ran through a gate with a sign beside it saying "Forest of Death gate 2". As he neared a clearing with a stump and some small, moss-covered boulders he slowed to a walk and then-when he was near the boulders- fell to his knees still crying.

"I can't believe this is all happening. Just yesterday we were all just living normal lives. I just wish all of this never happened, that we could live our normal lives." He said. After another five minutes he wiped his tears and stood up. All he could see around him was dense forest as far as the eye could see. He decided to search for a way out, as began walking out of the clearing a wild, ferocious tiger leapt at him. He screamed with fright and kicked the beast away. He then turned and sprinted in the opposite direction. Less than a mile into the forest a gigantic snake leapt at him. He jumped out of the way and continued to run. As he sprinted he engaged his ESP link and said, "Jinkyou, I need help!" he then dodged a ferocious, man-eating plant and continued, "I'm in a huge forest with all of these plants and animals that are attacking me! Please, I need you guys to save me!"

In the Hokage Tower

The group was waiting for Matsu to return when Jinkyou's eyes started glowing a lavender hue. He heard, "Jinkyou, I need help! I'm in a huge forest with all of these creatures that are attacking me! Please, I need you guys to save me!" His eyes then had a shocked look on his face.

Hibana saw what happened and said, "What did Matsu say?"

"He's in trouble, and I mean danger trouble." replied Jinkyou, he then turned to Tsunade and said, "Is there a forest with overly-aggressive animals and plants?"

"Just one, the Forest of Death." said Tsunade in a worried tone. She paused for a bit then said, "Gaara, Lee, Temari, Kakashi, Go search the forest and rescue him, the rest of us will be checking on Orochimaru."

"I'll go with them." said Jinkyou, "I can keep in touch with Matsu via our twin ESP link."

"Very well, you go with them. Now go, we don't have time to loose."

With that they left to find, and rescue Matsu.

Matsu kept running, not daring to look back to see what was behind him. He knew that there were a multitude of animals chasing him. He suddenly tripped on a root and fell, his ankle twisted-if not sprained. He looked up in time to see a tiger pounce, only to be blocked by a barrier of pure sand. Matsu looked around to see who had saved him. His eyes eventually fell upon Jinkyou- his twin brother- Gaara, Lee, Kakashi, and Temari. As soon as he saw them, his eyes lit up with joyful relief.

"Everyone, thank you for rescuing me!" he said as he stood up. When he got onto the injured foot he winced and yelped with pain.

Jinkyou rushed over to his brother and helped support him. Kakashi took one look at Matsu's ankle and said, "It looks bad, we should get back quickly."

As the six of them were going back to the tower Matsu caught something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, what's that?" he said. He then hobbled over to what he saw and stooped down. He inspected the area and saw a green gem glowing with energy. He picked the gem up and quietly said, "I think we should let Tikal and the others take a look at this." He then pushed it into his subspace pocket

When they arrived at the tower Hibana tore into Matsu saying, "Matsu, what do you think you were doing?! Running out of here, causing most of us to worry almost half to death! What if that Pandemonium creep attacked? What if one of those creatures actually killed you?" she then sighed and then said, "But I'm glad you're safe."

Orochimaru began to stir and grunted. He sat up and said, "What happened, the last thing I remember are this dark, sinister-looking man hitting me with an orb and then the nightmare that followed." He paused and then began to describe his nightmare. First, he talked about the experiments he preformed and how he betrayed Konoha. Then he began to speak of joining and leaving the Akatsuki and how he founded the village hidden in the sound. He sighed as he finished his tale of destruction and betrayal.

Setsuna sighed then said, "That wasn't a nightmare, all of it was real. That man possessed you."

Orochimaru's eyes widened with shock. They then narrowed as he asked, "How can I help you defeat him?"

"We need to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds. That somebody decided to scatter throughout several dimensions." said Chaos.

"Hey! It was either that or let Pandemonium get his hands on them!" replied Tikal.

Matsu remembered what he found in the forest and asked, "Is this one of them?" He pulled the gem from earlier from his pocket.

"Yes!" answered Tikal. She inspected the emerald and then said. Where should we go next?"

"I say Sunahama, we could even use it as a home base of sorts." said Hibana.

"How so?" asked a curious Tsunade.

Hibana said, "Gaara, Temari, Tikal, Chaos, Ginga, and Lee could pose as students at Sunahama University," she saw the skeptical looks she received and said, "There are younger students. And then Tsunade, Setsuna, Orochimaru, and Kakashi could pose as teachers."

Tsunade shrugged and said, "If everyone else agrees."

Ginga, Kakashi, Setsuna, Orochimaru and Gaara merely nodded their heads.

"It is acceptable." said Lee.

"Fine by us." said Matsu and Jinkyou.

"It's not a half-bad idea." said Temari and Itaria.

"We agree." said Tikal and Chaos.

Yuki smiled and nodded.

"Then it's settled, we'll go with Hibana's plan." Setsuna said, "I will set everything up at the Gates of Time. Just so you know what the arrangements are: Gaara, Temari, Tikal, Chaos, Ginga, and Lee; you all will be listed as transfer students. Gaara, Lee, and Chaos; you all will be sharing a dormitory in the same building as Matsu, Jinkyou, and their two brothers; Temari, Tikal, Ginga; you all will be sharing a dormitory in the same building as Hibana and Itaria. Everyone else I will tell you what you shall be teaching later."

After that TIkal opened a portal to Sunahama and all but Setsuna entered. When the portal closed Setsuna opened up a doorawy to the Gates of Time, but first she left a note from Tsunade to her niece, Shizune, that explained what had just happened and heavily emphasized the secrecy of the events.

Next Time on Chaos Guardians: Gaara, Temari, and the others are getting used to life in Sunahama when Pandemonium attacks. And three more guardians awaken?! Find out in the mext chapter.  
Steam's song: Fire, Water, and sound awaken!

* * *

C'mon people! I **_NEED _**reviews. Tell me where I mess up!


End file.
